


A Persuasive Proposal

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin have a proposal for Princess Leia….
Relationships: Leia Organa/Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	A Persuasive Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



Darth Vader and the floating dark black droid were sealed in the room with Leia. The walls were made of an artificial material that seemed like it would clean easily. Leia was worried that she was about to be tortured. Darth Vader was determined to get the plans for the Death Star and find out where Leia had sent them. Leia was determined that she would not give in no matter what foul torture he enacted upon her. They had very different plans of strategy for this. Leia planned to endure no matter what. She felt she had the strength of her convictions to sustain her. Darth Vader meanwhile made a gesture at the droid which approached Leia with a needle. Leia expected for the needle to contain truth serum or some sort of torture poison. 

Instead the needle took a sample of her blood. It spent a moment analyzing it and then alerted Darth Vader that the subject had no diseases. "The subject has no diseases."

"Good." Darth Vader nodded to himself or the droid, Leia didn't know which. "I'm sure you know what I want from you, Princess."

"The Death Star plans. I'll die before I give them to you." Leia was prepared to give her life for the cause.

"Yes I want the plans but you won't die." Darth Vader gestured at the droid again in an attempt to reassure her. "This droid will ensure you live a long and healthy life. You have two choices before you."

"To be tortured or to give up? I would rather be tortured." Leia knew she had to remain strong.

"You will not be tortured." Darth Vader had considered it but then realized he had a better idea. Grand Moff Tarkin had given it to him. He had said, "It's too bad she's not on our side. She could be a real asset. She's charismatic, strong willed, and wily." Darth Vader had an idea for how to get Leia on their side. "If you give us the plans you can have the honor of being my wife." He was very proud of this plan. Grand Moff Tarkin was also on board with the plan. If Darth Vader was not an appealing husband then Grand Moff Tarkin was willing to put himself forward. "I will give you a new home with anything you could ask for."

"You can't be serious." Leia wondered if perhaps the needle had done more than take her blood and had implanted a hallucinogen as well. "You can't bribe me with marriage to you to get me to give up the plans I have not admitted I stole. I am part of a peaceful diplomat group."

"Would you rather marry Grand Moff Tarkin?" Darth Vader asked. He sent a signal for Grand Moff Tarkin to come to join them.

In truth Leia thought that both choices had their good sides and their bad sides. Darth Vader was a strong presence and probably was able to provide exactly the sort of home he promised. Wilhuff Tarkin despite his advanced age cut a striking and almost youthful figure and also held a powerful position in the Empire. Both were good marriage prospects in their own way. Those were the good sides. For the bad sides both were working for the Empire and Leia was part of the Rebellion. She actually had stolen the Death Star plans and did not intend to give them up. Not even to get married. Especially not to get married.

"I would rather be tortured." Leia was starting to weaken though….

Wilhuff Tarkin walked in on the last of these words and thought that there was a misunderstanding. "We're not going to torture you, Princess Leia." Wilhuff did not especially like Darth Vader for his personality but he did respect him and had since Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. "What we are proposing is a mutually beneficial relationship in which you pledge your personal loyalty to one of us and also through us to the Empire. That mutually beneficial relationship is marriage. One of us will provide you with whatever you need or want and in return you will give up any of your subversive friends and give us back the Death Star plans."

"I already told Lord Vader. I would rather be tortured." Leia spoke this with a confidence she did not feel.

"What can we do to convince you?" Darth Vader gestured at the droid once more. "This is a courting gift for you. I will build you a house more beautiful than you would have on Alderaan You can quit your job as a Senator and live a life of luxury."

"If you were my wife I would let you travel with me." Tarkin gestured at the cell she was in. "Your quarters would be far more lavish than this. I would allow you to keep your job as a Senator and support you in your career. Whatever outfits you wished to buy I would buy for you. All you have to do is give up the plans and agree to this marriage."

Darth Vader had another thought. "What if you married both of us?"

"Is that allowed?" Leia did not think that bigamy was legal. She could not remember ever voting for it in Alderaan or in the Senate.

"I have the ear of the Emperor. It can be." Darth Vader liked the idea the more he thought of it. When he had known Wilhuff Tarkin as Anakin Skywalker they had shared many ideals and practicalities. They worked well together. It was a practical idea. Tarkin could provide Leia with physical satisfaction Darth Vader might not be able to help with due to his life saving suit. Darth Vader could lavish her with gifts and kill her enemies once her enemies had also become his enemies. Tarkin might even be a good husband to Darth Vader as well. It was a perfect solution. He was on a roll today. "Yes. We will all get married."

"I haven't agreed to any of this." But Leia was thinking about it. If she married them both she would be provided with that many more opportunities to spy on the Empire. She might be able to turn them.

"I also have not agreed." But Wilhuff also liked the idea. "But I would be honored to marry you both."

Darth Vader and Wilhuff knew it was only a matter of time. They left Leia secure in the cell secure in the knowledge she would be their future bride.


End file.
